Angin Naga
by Psychopathe
Summary: Tepat 2 tahun sejak petualangan besar itu. Haku yang datang padanya, atau tidak sama sekali./"Jika hari itu aku menoleh ke arahmu?"/ONE-SHOT!


Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi

© Hayao Miyazaki & Studio Ghibli

Angin Naga

© psychopathe

Chihiro mendengus, lalu mengulangi hal yang sama di 3 menit selanjutnya. Ini sudah 2 tahun, dan ia masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang hampir saja membuat kedua orang tuanya berubah menjadi babi untuk selamanya. Chihiro tidak pernah lupa, bahkan tertulis jelas dengan tinta hitam dibuku harian miliknya. Ia menulisnya secara rinci, khawatir bahwa salah satu dari mahkluk dunia arwah akan datang kehadapannya dan menghapus semua ingatan miliknya. Ia menulis semua tentang dunia lain tersebut, tentang nenek Yubaba yang jahat, tentang Kaonashi, tentang Boh, tentang makhluk-makhluk lain yang telah menjadi temannya, juga tentang Haku. Naga kesayangannya.

"Naga bodoh." Cercanya, mengotori lagi buku harian tersebut dengan puluh—ratusan- nama Haku. Haku yang bodoh. Haku yang menyebalkan. Haku yang kurindukan.

Chihiro tidak dapat membantah kenyataan bahwa ia sangat merindukan Haku, juga dunia arwah yang sedikit nyentrik baginya.

 _Desember -18 '19XX_

 _Hari ini, tepat 2 tahun setelah petualang besarku yang tak sengaja terjadi akibat ulah orang tuaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika hari itu aku salah menebak bahwa babi yang mana sebenarnya orang tuaku. Jika instingku sebagai seorang anak gagal, maka mereka mungkin telah menjadi santapan para arwah._

 _Ah, bukan itu yang ingin kuingat. Sejujurnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kusampaikan. Banyak sekali._

 _Dewa, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kembali ke tempat itu? Apa aku bisa mencapai dunia itu lagi? Apa aku akan menemukan dunia yang sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu?_

 _Kalau aku kembali kesana, aku pasti tidak akan berubah menjadi babi, ataupun tertangkap oleh nenek jahat itu. Aku pasti tidak akan terperangkap lagi! Jadi kumohon.. sebentar saja._

 _Andai saja aku mendapatkan 5 menit setiap tahunnya untuk bertemu dengan mereka, aku tidak akan menggerutu dengan kesal seperti ini._

 _Hanya rindu, hanya sedikit rindu._

 _._

 _._

"Chihiro, makan malam!" Ibu memanggil dari bawah, menandakan bahwa ini waktunya untuk menutup buku harian miliknya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Chihiro bergegas dan berlari menelusuri tangga, namun secara tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan hampir saja mendorongnya ke belakang. "Shh, kenapa ada angin kencang didalam rumah?" Chihiro menggaruk kepalanya heran sekaligus takut. Ini benar-benar horror, pikirnya cepat dan langsung melesat menuju ruang makan.

"Hiiiiii!" Chihiro menjerit ketakutan, bagaimanapun juga ia masih tetap takut terhadap makhluk-makhluk yang berwajah seram. "Apa-apaan itu Chihiro, kau mengejutkan kami," kata Ibu, masih dengan sikap tenangnya yang sedang sibuk mengambilkan nasi.

"Ibu, kurasa ada hantu!" Chihiro melesak ke arah Ibunya dan memasang wajah ketakutan, "hahaha! Lihat dia, wajahnya pucat sekali seperti melihat hantu, apa kau baru saja melihat siluman babi, sayang?" Ayah membuka suara, kali ini membuat Chihiro kesal. 'Kalian itu juga pernah jadi babi tahu!' geramnya dalam hati, lagipula bercerita kepada orang tuanya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Lebih baik ia tenang dan makan saja, toh itu mungkin hanya angin nyasar biasa.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Selesai mencuci piring dan membereskan semua yang ada di meja, Chihiro beranjak dan memutuskan kembali ka lantai dua meski sebenarnya ia masih takut. "Chihiro, langsung tidur ya" perintah Ibu seperti biasa. Ia berlalu ke arah tangga sambil membaca ribuan doa keselamatan. Chihiro mulai merinding kembali, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ada apa ini? Chihiro bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Tunggu, angin kencang yang berhembus di dalam rumah? Perasaan tidak enak? Buluk kuduk yang merinding? Uh-oh! Ini tepat tahun kedua semenjak kejadian itu'kan?

Chihiro berhenti di depan pintu kamar miliknya, tampak ragu diwajah lugunya untuk membuka pintu itu. Apa yang ada didalam sana, pikirnya cemas.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus masuk, Ibu akan marah jika ia masih terlihat berdiri terus didepan kamarnya sendiri, ia harus segera tidur.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya mulai bergerak membuka pintu tersebut dan angin kembali menerpanya. Ia memasang pose bertahan dan menutup matanya sampai sebuah suara mulai nenyadarkannya. "Chihiro. Hei, Chihiro?" Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya, kemudian angin mulai berhenti berhembus, "Chihiro, ini aku."

Ya, Ia ingat suara itu. Dua tahun dan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Chihiro mulai membuka matanya perlahan hingga akhirnya membelalak bola mata itu secara spontan. Ia tidak berkedip, takut bahwa seseorang yang didepannya hanya ilusi saja. Dia.. Haku?

"Ha—HAKU? Kohaku!?" Chihiro melengkingkan suaranya, berlari kearah pemuda tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Meremasnya dengan amat kencang untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau dihipnotis.

"Kau merindukanku, Chihiro?" Haku membalas pelukannya beberapa saat, namun tak lama tangannya berusah membuat jarak diantara mereka sampai Chihiro melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa bisa disini? Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu? Kenapa kau yang datang!?" Chihiro menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan, Haku tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Itu karna setiap malam kau terus memanggil namaku 'kan? Dan ini hadiahmu karna kau sudah bersabar."

"Bersabar? Lagi pula siapa yang rindu denganmu!?" Chihiro membantah, kemudian air mulai menggenangi matanya, siap untuk menangis. "Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, aku bahkan berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Tapi tidak jadi karna aku takut bahwa aku tidak akan menemukan apa-apa selain padang rumput kosong. Uhk—hiks" Tangis Chihiro pecah, ia tidak dapat menahan semua beban itu lagi.

Haku mengelus rambutnya perlahan, lalu mengusap air mata Chihiro lembut. "Itulah kenapa aku menghampirimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendatangi dunia kami lagi. Terlalu bahaya karna aku tidak selalu ada bersamamu."

Chihiro masih menangis, bahkan derainya keluar makin banyak. "Haku, aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Jika aku tidak bisa ke sana lagi, maka kau yang harus disini selamanya, Haku!" Chihiro menggenggam erat tangan Haku, ia bahkan tak terlihat akan melepaskannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, Chihiro. Sangat. Bahkan ketika aku tertidur sekalipun. Mimpiku selalu tentangmu, bahkan saat termenung didalam padang awan yang putih, mereka selalu berubah menjadi dirimu. Kupikir halusinasiku sudah semakin parah, kupikir rindu ini tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemuimu. Menemui dirimu yang asli." Haku bercerita, masih dengan tatapan yang sejuk.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa kesini? Aku tahu, tidak ada yang gratis kan bagi nenek tua itu! Katakan Haku!" Chihiro mendesak, ia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang Haku tukarkan kepada Yubaba sebagai gantinya ke dunia manusia.

Haku mulai tertawa lagi, "Ah itu, tenang saja. Aku kabur. Jadi Yubaba tidak akan tahu."

"Oh! Kau dapat salam darin Rin, Boh dan Paman Kamaji. Semua baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Pemandian juga semakin ramai saja, Rin selalu mengeluh dan berharap aku pulang dengan membawamu karna kau sangat membantunya. Tapi itu mustahil'kan. Hahaha."

Chihiro mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu terdiam. Ia menghabiskan 5 menit hanya untuk menatap wajah pemuda didepannya.

"Boh sudah semakin berkembang. Tiap kali aku melihatnya, ia selalu memarahi Yubaba. Cocok sekali untuk hiburan kami, salahkan Yubaba yang sekarang hanya bisa pasrah dengan bayi besarnya itu," tambah Haku.

"Chihiro, jangan hanya menatapku. Ceritakan bagaimana kabarmu setelah selama ini. Kau baik-baik saja'kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali." Haku melepaskan eratan tangan Chihiro. "Aku sangat rindu padamu, tapi kurasa bertemu denganmu seperti ini aja sudah cukup." Haku meraih pipi anak perempuan itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan, lalu mengulanginya lagi beberapa kali. "Ini sudah cukup. Harusnya cukup." Haku megecup kembali bibir Chihiro yang ia yakini sebagai ciuman terakhir kalinya.

"Kau mencium anak 12 tahun? Itu pelanggaran.."

Chihiro kembali menangis, perasaannya tidak karuan. Mulutnya bahkan tidak mampu memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini sudah ia kumpulkan. Ia hanya bisa terisak seperti anak yang lemah. Chihiro membisu lagi.

"Aku harus pulang, Chihiro. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku, meski hari ini kau tidak bicara banyak."

Chihiro tersentak, tapi apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan merubah apalagi menahan kepergian Haku.

"Haku, ini yang terakhir kalinya?"

Pria Naga itu terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa iya, untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Chihiro menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan air mata yang akan keluar lagi. "Kalau begitu Haku, jawab pertanyaanku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika aku akan pulang ke duniaku, di perbatasan itu, dipadang rumput hijau tersebut. Kau melarangku untuk menatap ke belakang, apa yang akan terjadi jika hari itu aku menoleh ke arahmu?"

Haku balik membisu, menutup matanya sejenak lalu mulai mengulas senyuman yang memilukan. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai memudar, seperti debu yang dibawa oleh angin. Chihiro menyadari bahwa Haku sudah akan pergi, "jawab Haku bodoh!"

Haku terkekeh disaat-saat terakhirnya, "Itu karna, jika kau menengok ke arahku pada saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk selamanya."

Dan jawaban Haku menjadi bagian terakhir dari perpisahan mereka. Haku menghilang, dan menyisakan Chihiro sendirian di kamar itu. Mencerna dengan seksama jawaban yang baru saja Haku katakan.

Chihiro kembali menangis, sangat kencang sampai membangunkan kedua orang tuanya. Malam itu Chihiro tertidur bersama ayah dan ibunya tanpa ia sadari bahwa keesokan paginya, buku harian itu menghilang. Haku mungkin mencurinya.

.

.

"Nah, Haku. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas bertemu dengannya?" Yubaba bertanya, penasaran dengan raut wajah yang Haku pasang sepanjang hari.

"Ya, terima kasih Yubaba. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku sihir yang dapat membuat fisikku tampak di dunia manusia." Haku tersenyum, meski ia tahu ganjaran atas keinginannya yang besar itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang! Aku akhirnya bisa mengikatmu lagi dengan kontrak yang sangat panjang. 1000 tahun! Hahahahaa!" Yubaba pergi meninggalkan Haku, merayakan kemenangannya bahwa ia telah berhasil memperdaya pemuda bersurai itu dan mengikatnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Haku menghela napas panjang, "Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku punya buku harian miliknya, untuk 1000 tahun kedepan."

Bahkan sebelum ikatan tersebut berakhir, Haku yakin kalau Chihiro pasti akan datang. Haku masih akan terus menunggu anak keras kepala tersebut. Ya, menunggu cinta pertamanya.

TAMAT.


End file.
